Talk:HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga
Rules Text Check I just opened this card in a pack today, and I'm wondering if the translation's accurate--it looks more like, "if your opponent would choose one of your creatures in the battle zone, this creature can't be chosen..." but without the rider that the choosing effect has to originate from a creature--so it can't be targeted by opponents' spells or abilities, just combat. What do you think? Thanks, Je2010 12:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Right, this is what I gleaned in my word by word translation, followed by my interpretation of that in italics. **battle zone being-in your creatures if chosen by your opponent, this creature being-chosen it can't. (Still, this creature attacked or blocked it can be.) My translation: When your opponent's choosing one of your creatures in the battle zone, this creature can't be chosen (This creature can still be attacked or blocked). : So the three mentions of creature are covered, but it didn't seem like they were referencing sources...so this creature can't be Spiral Gate'd or Aqua Surfer'd for instance, right? : Je2010 13:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Please forgive my inability to type in Japanese, I just break it down syllabically when reading and typing, but here's some weirdness: that line doesn't appear in the card's text. The first two characters are "Aite" (opponent, opposing, etc.) and that only appears twice, 1) in ability 1's "aite player o attack dekinai (this can't attack oppposing the player)" and 2) in ability 3 "aite ga erabu toki" ("when your opponent picks something"). Aite doesn't appear any other times on my card... *this line translates as "opponent's creature's 能? niyotte,..." I don't know what "niyotte" or the kanji before it means, but I can confirm that this line, 相手のクリーチャーの能力によって, doesn't appear on the card I have in front of me. The closest is to that line is "aite ga erabu toki" ("when the opponent chooses something..."), but that's the last mention of aite on the card and those characters are absent from my card...! : Je2010 14:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) part that I guess I will have to keep re-reading, as even your description just makes it confusing. Yami Michael 14:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *That line also doesn't appear on my card either, actually...! In any case your text looks like "aite ga battle zone niaru creature o erabu toki" **literal: opponent if battlezone being-in creature is chosen at such time,... **Interpretation: when your opponent chooses a creature in the battlezone), kono creature o erabu ni to wa dekinai (this creature can't be chosen)," **The line is similar ''to what's printed on the physical card--my card says: ***battle zone ni aru jibun no creature o '''aite ga erabu toki', kono creature o erabu kotowa dekinai. ***literal: at such time as your creatures in the battle zone are being chosen by your oppoenent, this creature can't be chosen. ***Interpretation: When your opponent chooses a creature in the battle zone, this creature can't be chosen" : Je2010 14:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Let me make sure the text on the card page is correct, as its starting to sound like it isnt. Ok, I checked. It should be, so the page was changed. バトルゾーンにある自分のクリーチャーを相手が選ぶ時、このクリーチャーを選ぶことは出来ない。 is the correct text. So yes, it does indeed look like the card is made better now and cant be spiral gates/pitted and whatever! Wooooo! Yami Michael 14:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC)